


Night Terror

by glitterandgin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, warden dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel has Warden dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terror

“Shit,” someone whispered as Nathaniel’s wild swing landed home.

“Anders?” Nathaniel said, propping himself up on one arm. His heart beat as though it were determined to explode, and he couldn’t draw enough air into his lungs. “Anders, I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing,” Anders said. In the dim light that filtered through the curtains, Nathaniel could see that he was dabbing at his nose. “Are you all right? You were screaming.”

Nathaniel’s breathing screeched to a stop as the nightmares crawled back into the forefront of his mind like some slimy, putrescent creature slowly dragging itself from the sea to the land. A tunnel with no light save the dying lantern he’d brought… something scrabbling nearby, just outside the edges of his vision; the persistent clawing of darkspawn in his mind, clawing away at all rational thoughts until his mind was pulled apart into screaming, thoughtless fibres as he ventured further into the tunnel, unable to do anything but put one foot in front of the other, trapped-trapped-trapped…

“Nathaniel?” Anders said, lightly touching his shoulder and peering into his eyes. “Love?”

Nathaniel shook his head and swallowed. “Warden dreams.”

Anders nodded, wrapping his arm around Nathaniel’s shoulders and kissing his cheek. Even through the lingering panic, Nathaniel relaxed slightly at the physical contact as Anders’ hair tickled his cheek and his hands gripped his shoulder just tightly enough to ground him in the present. Bit by bit, Nathaniel found himself able to breathe normally.

“If they want you, they’ll have to fight me.”

 

 


End file.
